voaudatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
VOAU Trivia
'Random VOAU Universe Trivia' This is a page for information that doesn't quite fit in explaining or describing a character, but just some extra knowledge that would look good in a list rather than on an individual page. Most of the "Sidenotes" knowledge is the same, but from further on such kind of info will be put here. Because of the mass bulk info there is, no immediate links will be added on this page. The trivia is separated into different sections of what it belongs to and what it can be categorized as, simple enough. 'Characters' * Out of the characters added thus far: Kari (blond), Nate (white/blue), Ren (bleached), and Aki (purple/blue) have dyed their hair * Everyone has their own theme song. It's really just their favorite song that's used in their lives, maybe they set it as their ringtone for example. They are real songs that I listen to myself or have listened to in the past. Most cases, the song fits what game they were created around, or their attitude or style * There are more outfits drawn for Ren than there are masks for Jacket * Aaron, who is now somehow despised, was to almost copy the looks and happy attitude that I had before the end of 2013. Simon was my look in 2014, then Asher for me in early 2016 * The only military-trained characters are Aaron, Nate, Ashton, Tyler, Grace, and Kari. The rest act out of recklessness, yet somehow a few more got into a spec-ops teams. Ren, Hyun-Ae, and Leila have been lightly trained for military combat. * Of the significant characters, only Aaron, Nate, and Ren believe in myths and the supernatural. Kari refuses to believe what she saw was a ghost * Isha's original eye color was dark brown. Her hair was a lighter brown * Nate's original hair color was black, and Aki's was too. Ren's was a dark brown * Aki starts a party like "Get on Up", but Kari starts a party like "I Get Up" * Kari does listen to rock music, but can't help dancing to a lot of EDM * Of every character in VOAU listed thus far, 7 (Ren, Kari, Scully, Jacob, Aki, Jodie, and Alex) wear hoodies, 7 (Cassandra, Simon, Aki, Isha, Wolf, Asher, and Mr. Nobody) wear suits, and 7 (Aaron, Nate, Ren, Jacob, Jodie, Kari, and Alex) never prefer wearing long-sleeved shirts of any kind. Also, only 8 (Aaron, Nate, Simon, Aki, Kari, Grace, Tyler, and Ashton) have worn ANY kind of body armor * If you were THAT kind of person, as you might be wondering this: the only two virgin characters are Isha and Leila * And if you have to ask...Aki and Nate are the most active in their relationships * No one except Nate, Aaron and Ren believe that the SCP Foundation that Simon speaks of is real (excluding Hyun-Ae) * Only Aaron has proof of the SCP Foundation, but hasn't mention it ever * Ren's music taste consists of metal and such, which Aaron was partially involved in within 935-X * Isha is not all ghost and murder, but has found a different way made of reminiscence... * When she was 14, Kari started to read comics. She only seems to read Deadpool comics. Nate does the same, but prefers Nightwing. *Everyone has their own favorite alcoholic beverage. Ren prefers Japanese sake, Kari prefers beer, Aki prefers rum, Nate and Asher prefer vodka, Hyun-Ae prefers hard cider, Ashton prefers whiskey, and Simon prefers a gin and tonic *Ren not only can rock the Flying V, but can rap too. In English. Kari might, but prefers to sing more melodically and play the piano (which she does well). Aki mostly can rap too. Of course each character can sing, but these are the most surprising *It is 'Weapons' * Those who said they prefer an assault rifle (AR) and not a shotgun actually find that they come to like shotguns. This includes Aaron, Kari, and Nate. This fact, though, only applies to the liking of a shotgun and not actually using one * The Japanese onomatopoeia word (pronounced boroboro) in the name of Isha's machete means "worn down, broken, in need of repair" which is ironic and gruesome simultaneously * The name of Ren's katana translated to English literally means "please die!" * Every significant character, except Jacob and Isha, have fired a sniper rifle and prefer doing so whenever possible if not substituted by a battle rifle (BR) * Kari's 417 is mistakenly looked at like a semi-automatic assault rifle, though that type of combat orientation is just a back-up plan * Between the handguns that everyone owns, Aaron's Five-SeveNs are not the fastest shooting, but actually Isha's Luger P08. The slowest is not actually Kari's revolver, either. It's Scully's Desert Eagle...weird.... *Reload speeds and accuracy are the pinnacle of impressive acts with firearms in VOAU. Simon has record speeds of reloading the AK5-A1A dry just under 2 seconds and O.I.C. reloading at even faster speeds. Ren can count her missed shots on one hand *Handgun precision and dexterity is even more impressive. Aaron and Scully can spin revolvers around like Clint Eastwood, and many people (Jacob, Ren, Aaron, and Scully) can dual wield handguns chambered in any caliber. Scully is the most impressive of them all, and surprisingly can master the art with any handgun: given you have two of the same gun! *It is canon that Kari can pull off full barrel rolls forward and sideways, drift continuously for 30 seconds, and outclass multi million dollar supers all in her AE86 'World' * While in her travel to America, Ren had visited almost half of the mainland states in her search * It is said that the ARK is somewhere in the Pacific Ocean, but only Ren knows if it is or not. As of present day, she refuses to say * VOAU wasn't actually created as a single world until the addition of Scully and Kari, which was actually in May/June of 2015 * The name of VOAU was originally going to be that of a sketch of a video game that incorporate all characters in it, but turned out to be something bigger * In VOAU, there are common euphemisms and nicknames. "Nasties" is universal and refers to ZEDs. On the other hand, "The Hacker" was surprisingly created by Scully and simply caught on by everyone else * For everytime I go on a walk, I listen to music. To pass the time, I imagine the current song as a VOAU music video. Now I've done this to almost a thousand songs (including PAYDAY themed ones for PAYDAY 2 and such), but the most interesting ones I've thought up of were for Aphex Twin's Windowlicker, PIXL's Here For You, and Gorillaz' Feel Good Inc. * Kari has gotten quite a bit of experience while as a police officer dealing with crimes. Such examples like Home Invasion (Indoor combat), Grand Theft Auto (Driving above the speed limit), and Armed Assault (Potential use of deadly force). The performance of such skills led to her recruitment into GSG-9 * 'Game-Inspired' * Kari's character may look and actually have almost an exact background like IQ from the game'' Tom Clancey's Rainbow Six: Siege'', but Kari was actually created off of a thought from Counter-Strike: Global Offensive * The nickname of Burginator and Brosef is a pun to the chainsaw and handgun duo from Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number. However, their off-balanced and humorous attitude is a mock of the two characters Sans and Papyrus from Undertale * Ren has a number of plasmids still and somehow does not use them often. She has also made a few of her own that are called Flashbang, Time Spiral, Chemical Burn, and Bend Time. The ones she did not make, but still has, are Peeping Tom, Insect Swarm, Winter's Blast, Incinerate, Electro Bolt, and Telekinesis. She has also made upgrades of her own to all of them * I personally have done several sketches of the VOAU characters in the game Darkest Dungeon. Such include Isha as the Plague Doctor, Ren as the Vestel, Wolf as the Bounty Hunter, Aaron as the Crusader, and Nate as the Jester * Originally, Kari's two friends were created to complete a team of survivors. Their identities became those of the two GSG-9 defender operatives after the release of Tom Clancey's Rainbow Six: Siege ''in December of 2015 rather than when they were created in June of 2015 *Only Nate, Aki, and Kari know that the song MEGALOVANIA from ''Undertale ''was originally a remix done by the same artist of MeGaLoVania from ''Homestuck, which the song was originally Megalovania from Earthbound *Why Ren is involved in Bioshock, Bioshock 2, and Bioshock: Infinite is because the time I created her, I was replaying the Bioshock ''games in order *Ren's Mark of the Gods is a direct reference to the Outsider's Mark from ''Dishonored ''and ''Dishonored 2, particular to Corvo and not Emily Category:Special Pages